


Solo Santa

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is playing Santa, Candy Canes, Children, Christmas, Christmas Wishes, Cute, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Kissing, One Shot, Presents, Rey is his Elf, Reylo - Freeform, Sneaky Han, Swearing, Sweet, sexual innuendo, what does Ben want for Christmas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Bloody Han had hurt his back and Ben had been roped in to play Leia’s charity Santa. He wasn’t looking forward to it until he met his helper Elf Rey...Reylo Christmas Fluff! Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 213





	Solo Santa

“You’re not Han,” those were the first words the very pretty elf dressed in a green mini dress with candy cane striped tights underneath said to him. He didn’t respond. Han hadn’t told him his helper elf would be so pretty. All he had said was “Rey from the garage is helping out.” Ben had imagined some pot bellied, old mechanic not a twenty something female hottie with jade coloured eyes and a halo of brunette curls. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. And he had met her on the day that he was dressed as fucking Santa. 

Why had he agreed to do this again? Oh yes, because his stubborn father had put his back out on a drunken night out with Chewie trying to prove he could still, direct quote, “shake it like the young-uns” and his mother’s children’s charity was left without a Santa as a result. He never could ignore it when his mother put on her sad eyes. _Urgh_. He had had to agree to fill in. Now he was clad in a very unflattering furry red and white outfit with padding around his middle to hide his toned physique and a massive white beard hiding the bottom part of his face. So of course today would be the day he would meet a god damn angel. 

“Hello?” Rey said with amusement, waving her hand in front of his face. 

Ben shook his head. “Sorry, no I’m not Han. I’m his son.” 

“You’re Ben,” she said with a smile as her eyes roamed over him. 

“That’s me.” 

“I’m Rey.” 

“I know. You’re not what I expected.” 

“What had you expected?” Rey asked cocking her head to the side. 

_Not a sexy little thing like you.._. “Erhh...a man.” 

Rey laughed. “Because of the name right?” 

Ben nodded.

Rey folded her arms over her chest. “Are you ready for this, Ben? These kids are chock full of Christmas spirit, and by that I mean sugar.” 

Ben laughed. “Bring it on.” 

Rey giggled as they headed out to the main hall. There was already a queue of children and parents waiting. Ben sat in the large red throne in the middle of the room and threw out a “ho,ho,ho!” 

Rey shivered slightly at his side. “That’s a nice voice you’ve got there…” she murmured. 

_Holy shit._ Was it possible his baritone verbal display had just turned her on? 

Rey waved to the children. “Santa will see you now! Everyone will receive a present and one of Santa’s special candy canes!” 

Then she leaned down and whispered into Ben’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind trying your special candy cane later.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. _Fucking hell._ Was she even real? Why did her British accent make everything sound even sexier? She needed to tone it down. Santa could not have a boner. He focused on his job at hand. Luckily there was a little seat placed at his side for the children to sit upon as he had point blank refused to have any one climbing in his lap. Although now he had seen Rey, he was rethinking that particular Christmas tradition. 

“Santa this is Chloe!” Rey announced brightly, leading a little girl with gold ringlets to sit next to him. 

“What do you want for Christmas, Chloe?” Ben asked. 

“Ipad.” 

Rey snorted. 

Ben looked at the child’s mother who nodded discreetly. “Well so long as you are good you will have your iPad, Chloe,” Ben boomed. Chloe smiled brightly and walked over to Rey who handed her a wrapped present and a candy cane. 

There were many more iPad requests over the course of the day, a few of which lead to the parents giving Ben such desperate looks, he knew they couldn’t afford such extravagant gift choices. Ben discreetly told those parents to give his elf their names and addresses and promised to make sure the items would be delivered by Christmas. 

“Just like your father,” Rey said gently, as she folded the list of addresses and placed it in her pocket.“He has a soft heart too.” 

Did Ben have a soft heart? That certainly wasn’t how he was known in the business world. But he was pleased for Rey to see him that way. 

“Just doing my bit,” he said with a shrug. 

“No you’re not Ben. You’re going to make Christmas for those kids. You’re a hero. At least, you're their hero... and mine.” 

_Bloody hell._ Did she have any idea what it did to him when he looked at her like that? He wanted to be Rey’s hero. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. 

“What do you want for Christmas, Ben?” Rey asked quietly between children. 

_ You. You. You.  _

“I don’t really need anything..” he muttered instead. 

“Think about it,” Rey said with a wink as she went to collect the next little one. 

_Shit_. Was she actually….flirting with him?

“Santa this is Josh,” Rey said as a little boy with rosy cheeks sat down next to him. 

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Ben asked. 

“Nerf guns!” The little boy shouted back. 

The boy's mother smiled with amusement.

“Then you shall have nerf guns if you are very good, can you do that for me?” Ben asked. 

The little boy nodded very seriously, then collected a gift and a candy cane from Rey and moved along. 

Rey quickly returned to Ben’s side. “I could be very good for you too, Santa. If you want me to be,” she whispered. 

Okay there was no denying it now. She was definitely coming on to him. _Geez_. Could he flirt back? He wanted to but he didn’t have a lot of skills in this area. 

“Santa is going to take a little break for lunch! We’ll be back in an hour,” Rey announced and they both headed back into the small dressing room. 

Ben pulled off his hat and beard and undid his jacket letting the padding fall to the floor suddenly realising how hot he felt. 

“There you are,” Rey said with a smirk. 

Ben looked confused. She didn’t seem surprised by his appearance. “Have we met before?” He asked.

Rey shook her head. “No, but I sort of feel like I know you. Han has so many pictures of you at work and he always tells me about what cases you’ve won and what promotions you were awarded.” 

Ben felt his heart contract. His father had pictures of him at work? He thought his dad didn’t really care about anything he did. He never said much while his mother waxed lyrical about how proud she was of him. It made him feel warm to know Han wasn’t as indifferent to him as he had thought. 

“That's why I feel as if we’ve already sort of met,” Rey said. 

Ben looked at her and decided to take a risk. “If I’d known you were the Rey dad talked about at home I would have visited the garage a lot more.” 

Rey giggled. “Han always said that he thought we would hit it off.” 

“Really?” Ben said with a quirk of a smile. 

“Really.” 

They looked at each other. 

“Your pictures don’t actually do you justice, you’re ten times more handsome in real life,” Rey said softly as she sat and played with the bells on her green shoe covers. 

“You’re the prettiest elf I’ve ever seen.” 

Rey beamed back at his complement. “Really? I mean...this outfit is so...I look much better in normal clothes…”

“Rey, you’re beautiful...you’re beautiful in this elf outfit and you’d be beautiful in a trash bag.” 

Rey blushed. “Thank you.” 

Ben sat down next to Rey and sipped from a bottle of water. He tried to stop thinking about kissing her. But hadn’t she asked him what he wanted for Christmas? If he told her...maybe she would grant his wish?

“Rey?” 

Her eyes snapped to his like she had been waiting for him to address her. “Yes?” 

“I think I know what I want for Christmas…” 

**********  


_ A few hours later... _

“What do you two have to say for yourselves?” Leia boomed down at Rey and Ben as they sat in the Solo family living room looking down at the floor. 

Ben looked apologetic. “I’m really sorry mom…” 

“It’s not me you should be apologising to! It’s those kids!” 

“I’ll take care of it. iPads for everyone!” Ben announced in his most Santa like voice. Rey stifled her giggles next to him. 

“You can’t just throw money at this problem and make it go away, Ben! Those kids were not expecting to see something so...improper!” 

“In our defence mom, we were on a break and you should have waited for us to come out on the main floor before bursting into the dressing room with a group of kids…”

“They were VIPS! I can’t expect them to wait! And excuse me for assuming that you two would just be eating in there and not sucking each other’s faces off!” 

“Who was sucking whose face off?” Han asked with interest as he walked into the room. 

“And you!” Leia said, turning her fury to her husband. “This is all your fault!” 

“What did I do?” Han asked, looking shocked. 

“I know there’s nothing wrong with your back! You faked it so you didn’t have to go through with being my Santa so you are directly responsible for the mess these two have created!” 

“Ahhh can I presume these are the face suckers?” Han asked looking down at Ben and Rey with a crooked grin. 

Rey snorted and covered her mouth. With her other hand she started dabbing around Ben’s mouth where her lipstick had rubbed off on him. Ben tried to bite her finger as she did so and she laughed harder. Ben joined in and Han followed soon after. Even Leia eventually smiled. Rey and Ben looked at each other. Ben took Rey’s hand in his.

“Mom, I promise I’ll make sure all those kids have a fabulous Christmas and they will forget all about what they saw. Can we please go now?” 

Rey smiled up at Leia hopefully. 

Leia sighed and waved her hand at them. “Go on.” 

Ben whooped and pulled Rey out of the room. She waved manically as they left. 

Leia rubbed her forehead. “Those two are going to be trouble.” 

Han laughed and put his arms around his wife. “They’re made for each other and you know it. Weren’t you the one always saying I should put those two together?” 

“Wait a minute...did you fake an injury to give those two a chance to meet?” 

Han leaned in to kiss Leia on the cheek. “Well what else could I do? Ben refused everytime I tried to get him to come to the garage. I had to get creative.” 

Leia laughed. “You’re as bad as them.” 

“You’re one step closer to grandchildren…” 

Leia grinned. “I take it all back, you’re a genius.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Han said with a smirk. 

**********

_ Two days later… _

Ben hit his head on the pillow in frustration as he held his mobile to his ear . “And I’m saying I know it’s Monday but I can’t come in. Give Armitage my cases for the day. I’m sick. Yes, I realise I’ve never been sick before, Phasma...look just do it. I’ll be in tomorrow. Goodbye.” 

Rey giggled and lay her head on his chest. 

“I’m your first sick day? I’m honoured.” 

“Well don’t be honoured yet, you’ve still gotta talk to Han about having the day off…” 

“Already done. I texted him earlier. He said I could take as long as I need to.” 

Ben kissed her forehead. “So… what should we do today? Apart from buying a shit load of iPads of course?” 

Rey shrugged. “I would be quite content to spend the day exactly as we spend the entire weekend, right here in this bed.”

Ben grinned. “I suppose I can order iPads to be delivered directly.” 

“That’s using your head, Santa,” Rey said as she reached for him. 

The kiss was slow and achingly sensual, unlike their earlier impatient, greedy love making. 

Ben looked down at her and pushed a few stray hairs away from her face. “I got what I want for Christmas, but what can I get for you, Rey?” 

Rey bit her lip and smirked. “I feel like the corny answer would be to say you so I’m gonna go with multiple orgasms.” 

Ben laughed and placed a hand on her cheek. “Santa always delivers,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her once more. 

**********


End file.
